The Secret
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Kehilangan seorang Appa di hari ulang tahun, bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk. Apalagi dalam waktu sekejap, hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia bayangkan pun terjadi. Mengenalkan dirinya pada orang-orang yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya. Rasanya Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk bersedih-sedih dan terlihat menyedihkan. Ia tidak mau orang-orang mengasihaninya lebih dari ini./CHANBAEK GS


The Secret

.

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and The other **

**Pair : ChanBaek slight KaiBaek**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Kehilangan seorang Appa di hari ulang tahun, bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk. Apalagi dalam waktu sekejap, hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia bayangkan pun terjadi. Mengenalkan dirinya pada orang-orang yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya. Rasanya Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk bersedih-sedih dan terlihat menyedihkan. Ia tidak mau orang-orang mengasihaninya lebih dari ini.**

.

.

**Remake dari Komik korea berjudul 'Secret' karya dari Han Yu Rang**

**OOC, GS for Uke, Typo(s)**

**Don't be Plagiarism and Review after Read**

.

.

Prolog :

Gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengekspresikan rasa sedihnya. Ia ingin menangis, namun ia juga tidak ingin di pandang lemah oleh orang-orang.

Mati-matian ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya ketika berada di rumah duka di hadapan foto Appanya tercinta namun juga telah menjadi salah satu orang yang ia benci.

Ia benci pada ayahnya karena menorehkan kenangan pahit di hari spesialnya.

Jika orang-orang akan mendapatkan hadiah yang indah di hari ulang tahunnya, ia justru harus menjadi orang menyedihkan yang mendapati ayahnya bunuh diri tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Kurang menyedihkan apalagi dirinya.

Rasanya Baekhyun—gadis itu—ingin sekali membuat Appanya kembali hidup. Bukan, bukan karena ia ingin Appanya kembali hidup. Baekhyun hanya ingin bertanya, atas dasar apa pria itu bunuh diri ? Apa yang menjadi alasan pria yang terlihat kuat itu harus di temukan gantung diri di dalam rumahnya sendiri tepat di hari ulang tahun putrinya.

"Kenapa kau harus menjadi semenyedihkan ini? Kenapa kau harus bunuh diri?" lirih Baekhyun sambil menatap nanar foto Appanya.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa semua orang harus peduli pada gadis itu. Bahkan Huang Se Hun—saudara kembarnya pun bersikap sangat baik pada gadis menyedihkan itu.

Baiklah, Tao akan berusaha untuk biasa ketika seluruh keluarganya peduli pada seorang Byun Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak akan tinggal diam jika gadis itu mengambil sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik, tuan putri?"

"Yak! Yi Fan Oppa. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku ada di sini untuk melindungimu."

"Mwo?"

"Percayalah. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Baik itu karena hal sepele ataupun hal besar sekalipun."

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar terpesona untuk pertama kalinya pada gadis itu. Ah! Meskipun ini terdengar terlalu cepat namun sepertinya dia telah jatuh cinta.

Pertama kali ketika melihat kedua mata yang tampak kosong itu—mungkin saat itulah Chanyeol telah jatuh dalam pesona indah gadis malang itu.

"Kenapa kau baik padanya?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau adalah si jago musik yang sangat arogan. Kau juga tidak pernah bersikap ramah pada orang asing. Tapi kenapa kau baik padanya, Sehun-ah?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku melihatnya seperti keluarga. Aku merasa kami seperti menyatu."

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?"

"Menyatu dalam musik. Kau tahu kan betapa berbakatnya gadis itu."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa bernafas lega.

.

.

"Ini akan menjadi coklat dan ciuman terakhir yang ku terima darimu, Tao-ya."

"Wae?"

"Karena sudah ada gadis yang kucintai. Gadis yang ingin kucium dan menerima coklat darinya. Kau memang sahabatku yang berharga tapi kau bukan gadis yang ingin kucium"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa begitu? siapa gadis itu Yeollie?"

"..."

.

.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu di bus, aku sudah jatuh cintamu padamu. Aku jatuh cinta pada ketampananmu. Karena itu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Hahaha... aku sangat tahu kalau aku tampan. Kalau ada bola yang datang, pasti akan langsung ku tendang namun kalau gadis yang datang, aku akan langsung menyambutnya."

"Tapi, siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongin. Tapi kau bisa panggil aku Kai. Atau mungkin panggilan sayang darimu pun tak apa."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu Kai."

"Oke deh. Senangnya karena seorang venus mau menjadi kekasihku. Ternyata aku ini benar-benar tampan ya."

.

.

**Someone POV**

Rahasia ini tidaklah boleh terbongkar. Aku akan selalu menjaganya dengan seluruh kemampuanku. Aku juga sudah menyerahkan hidupku demi rahasia ini.

Aku tidak mau apa yang sudah susah payah kudapatkan harus hancur begitu saja. Tidak mau dan tidak akan.

"Hei, kita terlihat mirip."

"Yang benar saja. aku yang tampan ini tidak mungkin mirip dengan seorang Ahjussi sepertimu."

"Aku juga tidak bilang kalau wajah kita mirip. Kulitku kan putih, tidak hitam."

"Yakk!"

"Maksudku, kita mirip karena sama-sama memiliki rahasia penting. rahasia yang berhubungan dengan hidup seseorang. Bedanya, rahasiamu sudah terbongkar sedangkan aku belum."

"Rahasia apa itu?"

"Rahasia yang tidak akan kuberitahu pada siapapun. Aku kan bukan kau."

"Baiklah."

**Delete/TBC ?**

**aku tahu kalau pembaca ChanBaek mulai berkurang. Jadi yang berminat mungkin ga banyak. makanya sekarang aku mau tanya, mau di lanjut atau engga? semua tergantung kalian.**


End file.
